Bliss
by wontstoptilwesurrender
Summary: Eli and Clare are on the beach, enjoying a warm summer day. They're ready to take the final step in their relationship. They are making love.


**I want some happy eclare for my heart. Who's with me? (:**

* * *

><p>She's like the sun.<p>

She shines so brightly and Eli can't get enough of her. Her face glows with happiness under the orange, August sky. Her blue eyes are bright, deep oceans that he could swim in all day. Her face is angelic and even though he never believed in God, he knows there's a great force out there that makes her so beautiful. Her reddish-brown curls sway with the salty sea breeze, sweeping off her pale shoulders. She extends her arms around herself and it looks like she's flying over the ocean, from where he stands. He white dress flows around her knees and she looks so free.

Clare Edwards is life.

She carefully steps over some slippery boulders and drops into the cool water. The waves rise up around her knees and she giggles. Her laughter is the sweetest melody to his ears. She runs her fingers over the sruface of the water and looks pensively at the marine life under her feet. There's corals of every color of the rainbow, ranging in shades of blue and green to yellow and red. There's star fish on the sides of some rocks and she looks scared of an eel that's swimming around her feet. She jumps out of the water, her dress dripping with droplets.

"Let's go somewhere else," she suggests, taking hold of his hand.

His heart beats erratically and he swears she can hear it. She sends a toothy smile his way and drags him along the beach. The sand sinks under their feet and gets stuck in between their toes. He's about to complain but she looks so content he doesn't want to ruin it for her. Her eyes are glued on the ocean's sparkling water and she doesn't feel his stare. The beach's beauty doesn's compare to her own natural charm. He can't take his eyes off of her and he knows he's in too deep.

"Look there's a sea shell over there!" she laughs, running across the sand and bringing him along. She plops down on the sandy ground, taking hold of the gray sea shell. He knows she's never held one so this is a special moment for her. He smirks at her childish expression and leans in, giving her an innocent peck on the lips. She blushes and the sea shell slips from her trembling fingers. She looks up at him from under her eye lashes and he can't think straight.

"W-Why don't we go to the tide pools?" she stutters, standing up suddenly and crossing her arms over hest chest.

He follows her down the empty beach, his eyes on the curves of her body. She's stunning even if she doesn't know it. He hips sway softly as she walks and her curls bounce up and down. He can't take his eyes off of her. She's too beautiful, too radiant and he doesn't deserve her.

She turns around and smiles at him, waving forward so he'll walk faster. She always does this to him and although it should anger him, it doesn't. He loves chasing after her. She laughs, intoxicating perfection and he wants to make that sweet noise escape her lips again. He takes hold on her sides and runs his long fingers up and down, tickling her gently. Laughter pours out from her lips and he leans in and kisses her cheek. She pushes him away and run farther from him, raising an eyebrow as if daring him to run after her. He does, the sea breeze sweeping his raven hair back.

He picks her up in his arms swiftly, and she's surprised at his actions. She's so _warm _and soft! His arms wrap protectively around her waist and he lifts her off the sand. She look down at him with her precious blue eyes and smiles. He's sure he's never seen a more beautful sight that her. She's everything.

"I love you," she whispers, her breath tickling his nose.

He smirks and he swears he can feel her heart racing against his chest. She blushes a faint pink and leans in, pulling him closer with her hand on the back of his neck.

Their lips meet and there's no sparks. There's _fireworks_ of every color, making their eyes close at the brightness. Their lips move together in synchronization, leaving them breathless and wanting more. Their faces were flushed, their bodies pressed together in as many ways as possible. He softly drops her off on firm ground but still keeps his arms around her. She tangles his hair in her fingers, making him groan. When she pulls away it's because she needs air, not because she wants to. They open their eyes at the same time, looking straight at each other with desire.

His emerald eyes are dark, almost black in the dimming light. Her pupils are dilated and the irises a dark blue, filled with lust and love that she would never have for another. He leans his forehead against hers and listens to his beating heart. She does this to him. She makes him lose control and want her so badly. Their kisses always end up leaving one or the other frustrated but not tonight.

"Walk with me?" she asks innocently, running her fingers down his arm and holding his hand. Her thumb traces circles on his skin and his breath hitches in his throat. He can't say anything, just nods and follows her lead.

The sun is setting, gray replacing the orange streaks. The air is colder but still warm for them. They leans against each other and walk slowly on the pale sand. The waves crash around them, the soundtrack of their evening. He sighs contently and looks down at her, giving her curls a soft kiss. She smiles but he doesn't see.

They make their way to a different side of the beach they'd never visted. It is a rocky tide pool with a dark forest behind, and she smiles like a little girl. As a child, she visited this place with her family. There's a dull pain that reminds her there is no more 'family' but she ignores it. With Eli, her troubles disappear. She climbs up some rocks and he follows carefully, stepping on the boulders that don't look too slippery. She almost slips once, her arms swinging wildly around but he catches her. She's out of breath but not from her near-accident. He's smirking at her.

She straightens up and continues walking over the rocks and soon enough her feet dip into cool water. It's different shades of blue and green, but looks gray because of the sky. She kneels down and runs her fingers through the water, enjoying the coolness on her hand. He stands behind her and decides to sit on a dry rock, watching her carefully.

_She's so innocent, _he thinks. _So mature yet she doesn't know the evils of the world. I don't deserve a girl like her. She's too perfect for me._

She feels his eyes on her and turns around smiling. "We'll go back to the hotel soon, I promise."

He nods. "I'm not hurrying you. When your ready."

She reads the double meaning in his words. This isn't about leaving the beach. It's about giving herself to him in the final way. There's no going back after this and she's jittery, avoiding the hotel room unconsciously. She's scared but know he's with her through everything. He won't hurt her. He promised her that five years ago when she was sixteen and he's kept his promise. Now their married and she's positvely sure that he'll never harm her.

"I'm ready," she whispers, casting her eyes down. He hears her though and is sure his heart is about to explode. He never imagined hearing those very words but he does.

They stand suddenly looking at each other and he kisses her. Raw passion. Love. _Lust_. Their ready.

As they walk back to their hotel, their minds are racing and their palms are sweating. She wonder if it'll hurt, but knows it will. She doesn't think of the pain though, more of the pleasure that'll course through her veins after. He doesn't want to see her cry once he pushes into her but knows it's no use. Their shaking and blushing madly, nervous for the moment they've been awaiting.

Their hotel room is spacious and the window show the ocean view. The crashing waves calm her a bit but she's still nervous. Her first time, always how she planned it. She's married, and so she hasn't commited any sins her mother would disapprove of. He kisses her shoulder, trying to ease her nerves and accomplishing his goal. The straps of her pure white dress slide down her arms and she crosses her arms over her chest instinctively.

"Don't hide your beauty from me," he whispers coaxingly.

She listen and blushes a deep tomato red. He kisses her everywhere, making her relax. Their lips crash together and his hands wonder over her body. She unbuttons his dark blue shirt and runs her fingers across the planes of his stomach, the muscles contracting under her touch.

Soon enough, the dress is on the floor along with his pants, belt and shirt. She's laying naked underneath him and preparing herself for what she is sure will be the biggest moment in her life. He kisses her softly and pushes into her, muffling her agonized scream with his lips. Her nails dig into his back and he groans at how she feels around him. Tears sprout from her closed eyes and he kisses them away gently. She grows accustomed to having him inside her and lets out a little moan. He thrust his hips forward and the pleasure begins. Her eyes are wide open and so are his, looking into her soul and liking what he sees. Her lips are parted and moans float out of them. He's never seen anything more beautiful.

Their on fire.

Their skin is burning and Clare wants to scream. She does. She screams his name loud and clear when she's at her highest point and he soon finishes with the sound of her moans. Their shaking, their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"I can't believe...I waited so long...for that," she says in between pants.

He pulls out of her but lays next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He never noticed how soft her skin felt, how is was silk under his hands. Her hair is ruffled and their is a faint smell of lavender on her skin.

Bliss.

That's what she feels. Pure bliss that might not be innocent, but made her complete. She dozes off, his arms protecting her from anything that could possibly harm and giving her warmth.

Eli and Clare Goldsworthy are in love.

* * *

><p><strong><em>My first attempt at a smutty story. Doesn't this suck? :o Maybe you can give me a few pointers on how to work on a future eclare sex story ;) Thanks for reading.<em>**


End file.
